Last Breath
by thewriterstory
Summary: First PoM fic. Skipper leaves for a suicide mission. He knows the risk and he knows he's the best choice. A shot flies through the air and now Skipper has got one breath left. His only regret: not saying goodbye before leaving his friends. "Is it the end?" . Rated T for "character death" and a bit of violence. Skipper centric goodness with healthy doses of the entire zoo! CHP 7!
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot made especially for Skipper fans. No pairings except implied Marlene/Antonio. ****Blue eyes is a code name for Skipper in his mission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below mentioned characters. Non-profitable writing. **

* * *

Skipper waited for his men to surrender peacefully into the irresistible goodness of sleep before sneaking out and heading outside for his mission. He wrote a note and slipped it into his bunk. He looked at each of his men with a tinge of regret plastered on his face. Grabbing his trusted weapon, a gun and a flamethrower, together with his Bluetooth ear piece for communication purposes, he left the HQ.

_10 minutes later, near the park outside the zoo_

"Blue eyes to HQ: Embarking on mission, awaiting orders sir."

"HQ to blue eyes: All clear, you may proceed to given location now."

_Another 9 hours later at an unidentified enemies' headquarters._

"Blue eyes to HQ: I'm inside their Headquarters sir."

"HQ to Blue eyes: Good, you may proceed to retrieve the information and dispose all traces of the HQ once you have gotten necessary data.

_Another 5 hours later_

"HQ to Blue eyes: Blue eyes! Are you in there? Status report now! There are back up teams awaiting orders. If you do not answer within the next minute, team Alpha will be dispatched."

"Blue eyes: No! I mean no need sir. I've got this. Please do NOT send anyone else in!" _Blue eyes _pleaded desperately.

"HQ to Blue eyes: Understood. You have only one shot at this. If we sense something amiss and you do not report in, we will tear the place down. Understood _Captain?_"

Skipper gulped while looking at his surroundings. There were deadly machines lined up along many of the corridors.

"Blue eyes to HQ: Yes, sir."

* * *

**Currently at Skipper's location,**

Red alarms sounded and sirens blared as soon as Skipper was spotted by his enemy's minions. Skipper took a fighting stance and began knocking out all the henchmen that came by. Blast! His cover was blown. Skipper looked at the thumb drive in his flippers and tightened his grip on his flamethrower and gun. He silently creep through the hallways of the base. He encountered minions with many different weapons ranging from tasers to rocket blasters.

While two of the minions started attacking him from front, an armed minion sneaked into the air vents. The minion counted mentally. _1...2...3... _and gave the signal for the other two to duck. Skipper got surprised by why the minions ducked when he didn't even attack. He looked all around him before his eyes reached the vent. By the time he saw the deadly bullet launched toward him and rolled, it had grazed his flipper.

"You won't get away with this!" Skipper's voice rang out as he used his flamethrower to defend himself.

**Currently at the International Penguin Defence forces HQ (the one Skipper was communicating with),**

A penguin General was standing in front of several surveillance screens. His best captain had bugged the enemy headquarters allowing him to observe events that were taking place.

On of the men in charge of monitoring the screens hurried over to him. "Speak lieutenant." The general ordered.

"Blue eyes has been spotted by the target s-sir. He-he's erm... compromised... alarms have been sounded."

"Is he in immediate danger?"

"No sir," The lieutenant shivered with terror, afraid of the general's reaction if he proceeds on, "B-but we have more news...we think we know where he's headed to."

"Where?" The general snapped.

"The nuclear reactor core sir. We've located a nuclear core at the lowest floor of their underground base sir. We've deduced from _Blue eyes' _route that he has headed there to cause a power meltdown and wipe out the base."

"The odds of survival?"

"We have calculated er- the odds are sixteen point seven percent. He is getting weaker and weaker from each attack and there is a long distance for him to move to get into safe ground."

"Okay."

"Do we abort the mission sir?" He asked, trying to spare the captain's life.

"No! There is a sixteen point seven percent chance he can pull through. That's good enough for him. He's faced worse." The general told him with a dead serious expression, once more returning to observe the screens. The lieutenant scurried away to his team and hoped that the captain sent on the mission will survive.

* * *

**Currently at the Central Park Zoo**

"Time to wake up Private!" Kowalski yelled in the penguin HQ below the penguin habitat.

"Yes Skipper-" Private abruptly stopped when he saw Kowalski. "Where's Skipper?"

"Took off in the middle of the night."

"Does Rico know?" Kowalski pointed to the top bunk where Rico was curled up in a fetal position sucking his flipper. He obviously freaked out when Skipper left them in the middle of the night for a solo mission.

"Shall we go for our morning swim Private?"

"Ey don't leeve me'ere alone!" Rico yelled, terrified.

"Alright, we'll stay here and practice hand-to-hand combat."

"But Skipper is the only one who trains me on that!" Private protested. Kowalski glared at him so he complied.

Private and Kowalski were walking towards the centre of the room when Private noticed a corner of a piece of paper sticking out of Skipper's bunk.

"Hey what's this?" Private asked as he reached out for the white piece of paper.

"A note, handwritten, 11 hours 33 minutes old." The brainiac began reciting facts.

"Kowalski is that necessary?!"

"Erm...nope let's go to the chimps and ask them to read this..."

At the chimps' habitat

"_Men, I've gone on a classified mission again and I'll be back 21 hours. Do not worry, especially Rico and Kowalski you're in charge. I want you to go through regular training and promise me you won't slack. If I take longer than 29 hours to arrive report to the IPDF headquarters immediately for intel with this letter. ~Captain Skipper. _That's all that is written on this paper." Mason translated Phil's signs.

_Captain Skipper? _The penguins thought. _Since when did he call himself Captain in front of us?_

"Oh wait, Phil says that in fine prints, it is written _Yes Kowalski I can read and write. Don't be shocked. You know the usual training exercises._"

Kowalski and Private looked shocked and Rico was confused. "Thanks Phil and thank you Mason. We'll go back now." Kowalski took the piece of paper and they belly slid to their HQ.

"This doesn't add up. If Skipper knew how to read and write why didn't he tell us before?" Kowalski asked, pacing while Rico and Private sat down on the chair.

"Maybe someone forge kipper' writing?" Rico suggested.

"It could be possible but I don't know which one of our foes can actually read or write or even hold a pencil." Kowalski groaned in frustration.

"Maybe because he didn't realise it before?"

"Nonsense Private. How can someone not know that they can read while staring at random words?"

Private quietened down until his eyes suddenly sparked up, "Unless...unless...his ability to read was classified too. His superiors didn't want him to reveal his ability."

"Classified? Reading is a useful weapon in missions!"

"Wait Kowalski. Since when did Skipper leave us instructions?"

"Never..." Kowalski responded while Rico shrugged. "What are you getting to Private?

"If Skipper wanted to write a note why didn't he record it into his tape recorder? Why did he choose this time to blurt out the fact that he can read and write? And not directly in front of us? And why is he giving out instructions all of a sudden? He only gave instructions when we first joined the team!"

"Keep going."

"I think...I really mean no offense... But I sense that Skipper is in trouble...he doesn't seen so confident... I'm scared that he'll get hurt. This note sounds more of a warning letter to me then anything else."

"Private. Don't worry, its Skipper. He'll be alright. He said so and I think the worst he'll get is a few bruises. "

"You think so?" Private asked, close to tears.

"Yes Private. Come on, a little training and some TV will help clear your mind." Private really couldn't ignore the foreboding feeling in his gut but chose to heed Kowalski's words anyway.

* * *

**At the IPDF HQ again**

"General! Blue eyes is getting closer and closer to the nuclear core!" Another penguin informed the general.

"HQ to Blue eyes: Your first priority is the mission first! Secure the data and get out of there! Don't you dare go near the nuclear reactor core!"

"Yes...sir...sending...data drive to...s secure channel."

Suddenly another lieutenant ran up to the General and told him that the data files have been received.

"Sir...mission objec- objective... accomplished, wiping out the place...clearing all evidence...permission to proceed with intercepting databases and activating the self destruct command." Skipper asked. He was clearly out of breath as he had several knife wounds, some shallow, some a little deep, across his flippers and his abdomen. He was also talking while defending himself from surrounding minions.

"Blue eyes! Don't you dare die on me! I want you out and alive before you even try to blow up the place! Is that clear?" An explosion could be heard from Skipper's end, followed by a ear-piercing scream. Skipper was hurt. Badly from the sounds of it.

_"We meet again Skipper." _Skipper's foe's voice was heard. The General gulped. _What had Skipper gotten himself into?_

_"Hans!"_

_"Are you prepared to face your doom?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Don't be surprised Skipper, I work here. But question is, what are _you _doing in DENMARK?" Skipper tensed._

_Skipper, you're my best captain... I can't afford to lose you to this insane idiot. _The general pleaded mentally.

**At the enemy territory (Skipper's location)**

"Don't be surprised Skipper, I work here. But the question is, what are _you _doing in Denmark?" Hans gave a malicious smile.

_Denmark. _The memories came flooding in. _I was trying so hard not to mind the fact that I'm in Denmark._

"Cut to the chase Hans, who are you working for?"

"Patience Skipsy!" Hans yelled as he took out a gun of his own. It was more powerful than Skipper's though none of them intended to use their weapons for kill.

Hans started firing, Skipper ducked, grabbed pieces of scrap metal and shielding himself before firing shots of his own. Suddenly, they both saw a laser beam cut through the floor above them and pieces of concrete fell on both of them Hans took a laser pen out of no where and freed himself.

"See you later! That is, if you manage to make it out alive!" Hans disappeared.

"Blast!" Skipper groaned. His right foot and right flipper were stuck in between chunks of concrete. His ear piece and his gun were still with him, but not his flamethrower.

"Self-destruct sequence activated in 15 minutes." An annoyingly familiar mechanical voice blared through the HQ. Only one person keeps using that voice to announce his inventions.

Skipper narrowed his eyes as he got the answer to his earlier question. "_Blowhole_."

* * *

"Blue eyes to HQ: Need medical attention. Self-destruct sequence activated. 5 floors below ground level. ETA sir?"

"HQ: 3 minutes, hold on captain. There is still hope, what are your injuries?"

Skipper groaned and whimpered in pain when he finally got out of the rubble. He seemed disgusted by his own appearance.

"From the looks of it," Skipper paused to take more breaths, "One broken flipper and bleeding right foot." Another huff. "I'm coming up now. There's a lift apparently. I'll meet the medics at ground level. The building is getting unstable."

"Blue eyes." The general paused thinking of what to say next. "Be careful."

Skipper sighed as he got into the elevator while knocking out a few more minions. _Its too early for farewells sir. _"I will sir."

Once Skipper went upstairs, he saw a few trained penguins, who were slightly hurt, being escorted by medical staff. Those were the back-up teams.

"HE'S OVER THERE!" Someone shouted and pointed to Skipper. The medics rushed over to him, avoiding a few obstacles. Skipper fell to his 'knees' in exhaustion. Just then, his gut complained, warning him of somekind of danger ahead.

_BANG! _He heard a shot. He flipped over in front of his fellow penguins and everything became a flash of light after that. He was thrown several feet backward before he collided with the wall.

"Get him out of here!"  
"He's our first priority!"  
"He'll bleed out if we take the bullet out of him! He's already lost a lot of blood!"  
"Ryan! Make sure his wing is intact. Bandage it up!"

Was what Captain Skipper barely heard before he passed out.

The other teams stood there shocked and devastated.

A while later in the open, at a safe distance from the open,

"General, we lost him." The lead medical staff reported. Just after the statement, the building exploded in a fiery display.

* * *

Another 2 hours later

Kowalski was afraid that Skipper was injured too. It was almost 5pm and so it had been about 21 hours after Skipper left. His team was really depressed without their leader. He was pacing mindlessly around the room. And then...

Three knocks were sounded on the fishbowl entrance of the penguin HQ. Kowalski opened it to come face to face with another young penguin.

"Are you Lieutenant Kowalski?"

"Yes, you are?"

"Lieutenant James Anthony from IPDF headquarters. We need your team to come in immediately. Its urgent business. I can't disclose anymore information."

"Are we in some sort of trouble?"

"No you're not. Pack the essentials. We've got a long road trip."

Kowalski explained the lieutenant's words to Private and Rico. They packed their speak'n'spell thing, some extra fish and a few weapons even though they had Rico. They had a few sets of walkie-talkies too. The IPDF HQ was 3 hours away from the penguin habitat. James brought them to a penguin sized car and drove them to the location.

Another 3 hours later

The IPDF HQ was flooding with agents. Among them were familiar agents such as Agent Buck Rockgut and Special Agent Nigel.

"Is the HQ always this crowded?" Private asked innocently.

"Usually no, we'll be going inside now." James answered.

In the underground section of the base, there were even more penguins. They went to a restricted section which looked strangely like a hospital. Agent Nigel met them.

"This is about Skipper isn't it?"

"Yes, Kowalski."

"How bad Skippah?" Rico muttered, choking up a baseball bat. He threatened to hit them if they didn't respond.

"You need to see him yourself. Pass through 4 doors and enter the fifth door which will be on your left. He'll be on the 12th bed in the room. The beds are labelled. We can't join you." Nigel answered. Without hesitation the three penguins belly slid at lightning speed to the said location.

Private reached the bed first. Skipper's lifeless body was on the bed, his face seemed so peaceful as if he were sleeping. Blankets were up to hide the bandages on his abdomen. There was no sign of breathing. There was no medical equipment either. Skipper was...gone.

"Skipper!" Private cried out, falling to his knees. "Skipper! Wake up!" Kowalski gingerly neared him. "No...this can't be happening! Not now...nooo" He said softly so that Private won't hear.

"Skippah!" Rico cried out, tears streaming from his face.

Private started sobbing uncontrollably, shaking Skipper's lifeless body and crying out to him.

Kowalski held Private gently so that the young penguin won't lose balance. Private leaned against Kowalski and was shaking violently. "Why Skipper? Why?"

A soldier came in half an hour later. The three penguins had been sitting near Skipper's bedside and were sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sir, General asked me to hand this to you. It was found on Captain Skipper's person. Agent Nigel has listened to the non-confidential parts of the recording and has determined this is a personal message for you three." He handed a bluetooth ear piece device, obviously Skipper's, to Kowalski. Kowalski nodded to the penguin who in turn scurried away.

Private and Rico looked up from their sobbing to Kowalski. "Do you both want to listen to what _he _has to say?" Kowalski asked. They both nodded, Private sniffing away.

Kowalski led them to a titanium proof room so that no one can hear Skipper's message. Skipper's voice rang out from the compact device.

_"If found please return to Kowalski, Private or Rico. Code bravo-zero-one-nine-two-alpha __Kowalski, Private, Rico I hope you three are listening to this. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye before I left our home. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I'm badly injured and I don't know if I can make it through the raging agony-AHHH!- I'm soo sorry Kowalski..._

_I never got to see you become a commanding officer or make an invention that won't be disastrous. I hope you become a good scientist one day._

_R-ri-AHHH-Rico! I hope you learnt how to control your passion and I hope you become a captain one day too. I hope you get a good team and a good future Rico. Don't waste it._

_Private._

_Private._

_Pri-OWW-Private, I'm so sorry. I promised you I'll be a good father from the time you were a hatchling till you grow up. I've seen how you advanced through the years. I'm so sorry it had to end this way. If I don't make it out alive, I really want you to find a good instructor, someone who's better than me in teaching you combat okay? Promise me Private. I know I wasn't a good instructor but I hope I was a good enough father figure and a role model._

"Skipper, you were a really good teacher for us. Why did you leave us?" Private muttered in between sobs.

_Team. I really thank you for spending with me the best moments of my life. I hope I had more time with you. ACK! OWW! Too...painful... If you are separated, please put on your best behaviour for your new commanding officers. I hope that you can still establish contacts and you will stay as a team. After I am gone, many will try and separate you boys. You would have known that many people were jealous of our team, and especially me. I don't want any of you to break the team up, you hear me?_

"Rico, Kowalski, promise me you won't leave me by myself. Please..." Private cried. "Promise." Kowalski said, bringing the young penguin closer to him.

_I hope you relay the following messages to my zoo mates._

_Please tell Marlene that I loved her like a sister and I hope she and Antonio will have a good future. Tell her that she should be alert of dangers._

_Tell Julien that he might as well be my BFF. Tell the lemurs that they should keep out of trouble._

_Tell both of the above mentioned groups that I'm sorry for any trouble I caused or I may cause in the future._

_YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PENGUINS I COULD'VE ASKED FOR! THANK YOU!_

_I'm really sorry if I don't make it out alive. I don't know what is going to happen next. Currently I'm not heavily injured but I'm pretty sure its going to change in the next few minutes._

_I know that if I really have to, I can leave without any regrets if you guys forgive me. My only regret is not saying goodbye before I walked out of the HQ and not seeing you boys grow up._

_Farewell team,  
Captain Skipper._

Private clung onto Kowalski sobbing his eyes out. Rico joined in the embrace. The three penguins stayed alone in the room for several minutes, taking in the words of their commanding officer.

* * *

**In the Headquarters' dormitary**

It was almost 10 at night. The team had been given a room for a few days stay. Kowalski made sure Private and Rico were asleep before heading out to the General's office. He knocked the translucent glass door. Inside the general was skimming through files and drinking coffee to stay alert.

"Come in lieutenant Kowalski."

"General." He greeted and sat down at a chair opposite to the General.

"I would like to know what Captain Skipper's mission was sir."

"Its classified."

"I need to know what you sent him on. He wasn't even confident of returning home safely in the first place."

"What makes you think that way lieutenant?"

"This." Kowalski said sharply, but still maintaining his respect for his superior. He passed the neatly folded note Skipper had written.

"So would you like to tell me what his mission was? Or do I have to get Rico to do it?" Kowalski stated coldly as he leaned forward.

"Very well, if you must know."

**Private's dream**

_It was Private's first night in the central park zoo. He was sleeping soundly in a bed inside the HQ as Skipper had decided he was too young to sleep alone in the bunks. A clap of thunder sounded and woke the little penguin. He was having a nightmare not long ago. Out of worry and fear he started sobbing quietly._

_Skipper sensed something was amiss and cracked an eye open. He saw the little boy awake and sniffling in his bed. He hopped off his bunk and approached Private._

_"Private? Is there something wrong?"_

_"No sir, there...the-their-there is no-thing wrong...sir..I didn't mean to wake you up sir."_

_"Private look up at me, I told you that you can call me Skipper, I know you're crying there...don't need to hide it..." Skipper said gently, Private turned around and let tears fall from his eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"My parents...my dad and my mum...they were taken from me...I'm so scared that the-thatt person is going to comme back from me..." He said and sniffed. Subconsciously Skipper wiped his tears._

_"Young Private, you know we're the good guys right?"_

_"Yes, si-Skipper..." He stuttered._

_"You know we'll defend you at all costs."_

_"You will?"_

_"Yes, I will."_

_"Skippah, will you be a good father to me?"_

_"Of course young Private, I can take care of you till you grow up and find your family, didn't I say that when I found you on the streets?" Skipper smiled warmly at the young penguin._

_"Can you do me a favour?"_

_"What is it Private?"_

_"I'm scared, my father used to sleep near me in case he got taken...will you let me sleep beside you?" He looked with his adorable blue eyes. Skipper hesitated and pondered over it for a while, hoping the others won't get the wrong idea, "Okay, just once this time."_

_Skipper gently lifted Private to his bunk and went in himself. Private clung onto his feathers tightly and buried his neck in Skipper's chest and fell asleep._

_"Good night son, sleep tight."_

Private woke up shivering in his present bunk and he started crying almost immediately.

"You promised me Skippah," He sobbed, "You promised me you would take care of me..." He sobbed as he curled in on himself and cried himself to sleep.

**Back to Kowalski and the General**

"So would you like to tell me what his mission was? Or do I have to get Rico to do it?" Kowalski stated coldly.

"Very well, if you must know." The General responded, having read that note.

"It was in Denmark. A threat involving wiping out humans with powerful nuclear attacks."

"Denmark, sir?! You sent him to Denmark? Even though he was banished from the country?" Kowalski lashed out. "What have you done? That's suicide even for him!"

"Skipper's mission was actually to infiltrate an evil organisation situated in Denmark. Possible masterminds included Blowhole and Hans though it wasn't confirmed. He chose to take the mission because he refused to let anyone else take it."

"So you're saying that he took it himself, refusing to sacrifice anyone else for it?"

"Yes, lieutenant." The General said regretfully, "He died in the line of fire, he intercepted a bullet that was meant for someone else. He was about to escape until that bullet was shot at the medical staff."

"He died an honorable death." Kowalski told, tears clouding his vision. "Why Skipper?! Why must you always be so selfless?!" Kowalski slammed his on the table.

The General walked over to him and gently pat his back. The dear captain would be dearly missed by all of them.

* * *

The next day, there was a funeral ceremony held for _the _Captain Skipper. That was the reason why the penguin base had been so crowded when Skipper's team arrived. The trio were crying the most. Skipper's team, friends, superiors and students said a few words each. Apparently Skipper had been training rookies at a point in his life.

All these events passed by too quickly for Private, Rico and Kowalski. They all set back to the zoo at 5 in the evening as the zoo would open the next day. The penguin superiors have made arrangements to change the zoo records to three penguins, not like Alice suspects anything.

At the zoovenir store in the Central Park Zoo...

An otter, 2 chimps and 3 lemurs were discussing about the disappearance of the penguins. They suspected something happened to them.

"Marlene, do you know who that strange penguin was?"

"What strange penguin, Maurice?"

"That day I saw a different penguin talking to Kowalski at their habitat, a few hours later they followed him and that was when the trio went missing."

"I don't know any other penguin." Marlene stated.

"Me neither." Mort said adorably.

"Oh shuddup Mort. Something unspeakable must have become of the penguins and we need to find out what!" Julien declared in his kingly voice.

"Like we can do anything without a single penguin."

Phil started signing to Mason. "Phil says we can wait until tomorrow morning and see if they turn up, if they take longer than usual we can use Alice's computer and hack secure channels to find where the car went. The penguins took a small car which belonged to the stranger."

"Hopefully Skipper and the boys will come back soon."

"I believe this meeting is adjourned." And the animals went back to their habitat.

Around 10 in the night it was awfully quiet in the zoo. Not even Julien was dancing and partying. The lemurs were walking with Marlene along the zoo exhibits when they saw the backs of three penguins in the penguin habitat.

Kowalski, Private, Rico were sitting in that order leaning against each other on the edge of the floe. They were gazing at the stars and holding each other for support.

The four of them hopped over the fences and slowly walked toward them. Kowalski sensed them and told, "We are back home, we don't need your company now, we're fine than you." Kowalski said, voice quavering while the other two were sobbing quietly without making any noise.

"Where is Skipper?" Marlene asked in a soothing voice while standing five feet away from the penguins. The lemurs stopped walking and stood behind her.

Private shook his head. "He's no more...he's gone..."

The four neighbors froze on the spot. "No...it can't be..." Tears started flowing down on each and every of their faces.

* * *

FORTUNATELY ITS NOT THE END OF THE STORY YET...

* * *

**A mysterious person's point of view**

I tried to move my arms but it seemed like I was paralyzed. I lifted my head slightly but it hurt a lot. I was chained to something like a operation table. There more than 3 heavy metal chains running across my abdomen. I peered at my stomach and I saw a bloody wound. Memories of what happened came flooding immediately and I closed my eyes shut. It felt like a nightmare.

The next time I woke up, I realized that I wasn't chained to a table, but it had been a wall instead. I could feel the coldness of the metal surface touching my feathers. I try to open my eyes when I see two towering figures in front of me.

"The Great Captain Skipper."

_I recognize that voice._

"Now you work for me."

_Blowhole._

"And if I refuse?"

_I retorted._

"You'll die for real."

_Hans._

I gulped.

_The whole world thinks I'm dead, and now I'm in the mercy of two of my arch-enemies. Great! Really._

* * *

**A/N Skipper's mission was actually to infiltrate an evil organisation situated in Denmark. Possible suspects/masterminds included Blowhole and Hans though it wasn't confirmed. He chose to take the mission because he had more experience and he was sure other captains who could be given this mission will be finished off even before the complete the mission objective: to retrieve all their data and trash their plans for revenge before wiping out the whole base.**

I hope this wasn't confusing, as I really felt bad about trying to do this for my favorite character; thus I let him live.

You can PM me for any requests and such :) If you want me to continue this, please tell me in a review/PM.

Special thanks to my friends **ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt** and **Wafflegirl0304** for reading and reviewing this before I published it.

**Coming up soon:**

A teaser and a multi-chapter fic I've started since .2013

Plenty of PoM one-shots :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I continued this! YES I DID! Happy? Early Christmas present, I suppose. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below mentioned characters. Its just for non-profitable writing.**

* * *

The days became a daze to all the Central Park penguins.

-**Kowalski**-

"Gah! Why doesn't this work at all! This machine is supposed to erase emotions! Affection! Make you into a hardened penguin like Skipper. I can't go into battle without feeling sorry for Skipper!" He yelled and kicked the metal contraption.

'Kowalski, love is a distraction. Its a complete waste of your time! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up and lead my team!" He heard a voice yell in his head.

"Skipper?"

"Kowalski, I've entrusted my team to your care. Do a good job for me okay? Take care of Private, please? And make sure you balance Rico's lifestyle of kabooms and etcetera, comprende?" A gentler voice ringed in his head.

"I can't Skipper! I'm not a good commander like you!" You could hear the clangings of chunks of metal that Kowalski was hitting against.

"I've trusted my entire team to you Kowalski. I've put my hopes in you Kowalski. Don't let me down..." The rest of the sentence became a daze to Kowalski as he began to lose consciousness.

(He was mentally too exhausted and hurt to stay conscious.)

* * *

-**Private**-

One sleepless night, when only Private was awake and sitting in his bunk.

"This doesn't feel right...Our team is falling apart...I miss Skipper a lot too...If he were to come back here he would've laughed at us acting like _nancy cats..."_

'He was always there for us... He's more than our commanding officer...he acts like a father many times...He's practically raised me, I spent almost half a life with him...' More tears clouded young Private's visions.

'Why did he do this? There would have been another way to complete the mission. Doesn't he know that we need him!?' Private sobbed, hurt turning into anger and frustration.

'We didn't treat him well enough...he took care of us, did we repay him? Only when he's gone are we realize how much we need him...he didn't deserve this fate!' Private thought.

'Please Skipper...come back...we can't go on like this...'

* * *

-**Rico****-**

_Rico's train of thoughts (He can think a lot so I'm writing the full spelling for each word)_

'I feel like my heart is shredded into pieces...'

'Without Skipper I'm a psycho on the loose...he was the only one who could so far control my obsession and give a daily dose of explosions...I thought the army was going to pull me out after he was gone...thankfully they didn't...'

'I talked to Kowalski and Private, they promised me I won't get overboard...but what if I hurt them? Emotionally, physically or mentally? Who'd be there to save our team from falling?'

'With Skipper gone, my life seems meaningless...I lost such a good commanding officer...not even Kowalski can replace him...'

'I feel like my heart is shredded into pieces...'

**'And the only person who could pick up the pieces and put them back together is Skipper..."**

* * *

The whole zoo has been very quiet and there has been minimal activity. No one imagined that the absence of the lead penguin in their midst would bother them so greatly.

Even Julien and Mort have cut down on all their silly partying or their disturbances.

Those who didn't know Skipper that well also had tried to help the remaining penguins.

The zoo only looked alive when there were visitors. They couldn't let the humans know what was going on.

* * *

-**Marlene-**

Marlene is awake at night, staring at the ceiling of her habitat, restless, thinking about Skipper.

'Well, I didn't believe Skipper had those kinds of enemies...I really regret doubting him and not trusting his paranoia. I heard of what happened to Skipper. Kowalski said as Skipper's close friends we needed to know what happened to him...his fate was worse than what humans do to us. I just can't believe what happened...I didn't know he could go down...at least he died an honorable death...his team is now heartbroken...but sadly, the whole zoo is broken too...i can't believe I'm saying this... but Skipper really holds a special place in all our hearts...'

She starts tearing up a bit as all the times spent with Skipper flash before her eyes.

'I wished the last time we met, we hadn't argued...I wish we ended off in a better mood...I had yelled at him...and guess what told him...' She sobs in bed as she recalls the events of that day...

_I heard an explosion from the penguin HQ and thought it was just Kowalski's invention. But then I went to check it out, in case they were hurt._

_There was ash all over the penguins, especially Rico and Skipper. Skipper was yelling about Kowalski being reckless and always putting the team in danger. He probably banned Kowalski from the lab. Marlene couldn't hear much, except that Kowalski talked back to Skipper and walked away from the HQ._

_When she went to Skipper, Skipper seemed frustrated and he yelled at her not to sneak into the HQ all the time. She started scolding him for his treatment towards the other animals. They started arguing, loudly._

_The last thing she said was..._

_"How could you be so heartless Skipper?! They are just young penguins! You treat them so harshly!" And she ran away to her habitat._

_That's the last time she had seen him._

She stared at the ceiling. 'I wish I didn't say that...its too late to apologize now...' She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**-Skipper-**

Skipper kept slipping in and out of consciousness. His wound had to be treated regularly. Thankfully, they had the necessary medical supplies for the treatment.

But were they going to use it on a prisoner like him? No.

No they won't.

The past few days of pain and torture were just the beginning. They were going to repeat until Skipper gave in.

_'They can forget about ever prying any information from me. I'm not going to give in any secrets to these filthy animals.'_

The door to his room opened. His room wasn't really a cell, it had some medical supplies in it so that Blowhole's minions could treat a few of Skipper's wounds. Everyday his tormentors will torture him, until he passed out.

Hans came in with a two handles, they looked like detached sword handles. He called out, "Release him!" Skipper's chains disappeared out of sight and he dropped down to the floor. His feet were injured so he couldn't break his fall.

He managed to pull himself up and take a weak fighting stance.

"Ah, Skipper. Ready for another pain-filled day of torture?"

"You know..._ack_...you can't get anything out of me!" Skipper winced in pain, due to the injuries sustained during previous torture sessions.

"Who said anything about getting information out of you anymore? Since you want to keep to yourself, we've got a better plan."

"Oh yeah, then why the torture?" He asked, even though he knew roughly the answer.

"While you're here, we're going to have some fun. BY SEEING OUR ARCH GOING DOWN!" Electric whips appeared from the handles and made a sparking sound before Hans charged toward the defenseless Skipper and aimed the whips at him. The whips wrapped around Skipper, strangling him and the electricity came in contact with his feathers.

"ARRRGHH!" Skipper screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, electricity coursing through his body.

"You won't win and you know it. My men WILL find you!"

"Nope, I'm 100 percent they won't and for the record we've already had a new plan."

"What is?" He gasped.

"We're going to take down the IPDF Headquarters!"

"You don't know...location..."

"Oh we won't do the breaking and entering."

'Then who?'

"You will!" Hans smiled mischievously as the whips started the whining sound again.

'What in the seven seas?!'

_WHIZZZZ...the whips charged again and electrocuted Skipper._

"Sleep tight Skipper."

_You'll need the rest for your next mission. Muahahahaha!_

* * *

**There you go readers! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! :D**

**Don't worry, I've not forgotten the three lemurs' thoughts****. And the story is marked incomplete cause I'm going to post more chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :) New update! I _think_ there will be at least 3 more chapters. I was really encouraged by the reviews to quickly write this chapter^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (characters, episodes, quotes, etc) in PoM.**

**Hope you enjoy! All the perspectives happen one after another (no time skip in the chapter). **

* * *

**-Julien POV-**

I can't believe he's gone! He was the bossiest but the bravest animal I ever met.

He was like my- what did the brainy penguin say? BFFs, yeah that's right.

Even though I claim to take charge over this zoo and over them, he challenged my authority every time. He picked fights, he argued day and night but in the end he reasoned with me and knocked some sense into my head. I remember that surprise party Maurice organised for me. He was the penguin who taught me to fight. To have emotions. What it meant to be a gentlemen.

And you know, he was like a co-leader of the zoo. Don't get me wrong, he had his own team to look out for. But he protected the zoo at his own expense. He organised snack runs, game nights, rescue missions when we're kidnapped by doctor mammal-fish and the creepy X dude.

No other non-penguin probably knows this, but at night, I've seen him at the bell tower thingy looking out for threats for hours. He has given up sleep just to look out for 'threats' or the evil animals that come to hurt us. I don't know how he does it! He's only penguin. And he knew I've spotted him too...

One night I saw him wander off the zoo. I followed him and I saw him running away from the X dude He returned home with black marks all over him. I didn't do anything to help and I know that was very selfish but its not like I can fight! I didn't know how to help. If not he wouldn't be hurt.

He knows how I empathize with him whenever he gets hurt. You know, no one knows this except for me and Skipper: I stupidly asked him if he could teach me how to fight. I remember his face, it was so funny, I told him that I just wanted to protect my friends if they were in trouble. Surprisingly, he agreed! He said he didn't expect me to learn so fast. We trained together at night when no one was looking.

Ah, sweet times we spent with each other as friends. Though we would ever admit that aloud.

* * *

**-Maurice POV-**

'Is that Julien standing on the fence? Why's he up late night again? And is he...thinking for once?' I thought as I crept up to him. He was pacing along the whole path.

"Your majesty?"

He snapped out of his trance and flipped out on me, and then did a weird fighting move I've only seen the penguins do. "Sorry Maurice, I didn't see you behind me." He looked remorseful and troubled about something else. "You look tired, you need to catch some sleep."

He rubbed his eyes and looked toward the sky for one more time before turning toward me. "Eh you're right Maurice I'll go."

I watched him as he walked back to the bouncy and curled his tail around him.

'He'll be forever in our hearts.' Julien thought before going to sleep.

'Julien's acting so weird and distant. And even more since Skipper...you know? Before that he looked so lively and started making sense and became less selfish and dominant. Gave me and Mort rest, stopped kicking Mort off miles far from the zoo. And when Skipper...he became so sleepless, his habits and appetite changed...I didn't know he would care for him so much. I'd never know what Skipper did to him.'

'Speaking of Skipper, the zoo has been so inactive, everyone's so...depressed. The penguins are rarely outta their habitats and when they are its usually for a mission or to aid some animal.'

'The zoo is getting chaotic too, animals don't follow orders, they steal things from each other but Julien has been helping the penguins by keeping the trouble level down. I don't understand what is happening right now. Makes me wonder, how much Skipper has been working in the shadows to maintain the peace and sanity in this zoo.'

'I feel so sorry for the penguins. If only I appreciated Skipper even more while he was alive.'

* * *

**-Skipper POV-**

My feathers are ruined. No scratch that, my whole body is ruined!

My stomach wound isn't fully healed, my flippers are sore and some of my wounds are still bleeding! Hans just gave me my third 'torture session' this week and I think Blowhole and him are inventing something big. I can hear a lot of scratchings and metallic clangs outside and I can hear two lobsters loading a tranquiliser gun. Or maybe some other kind of gun.

I've no idea what they're are cooking up for me and for the first time I really feel helpless. This might really be the end for me. It has been an honor serving with my comrades throughout my life.

I groan in pain as I realised Blowhole has finally succeeded in breaking me.

**-Narrator POV-**

Blowhole and Hans are standing in the middle of a hall where dozens of lobsters are working. In between them, there is moderately small machine.

"So this is de mind control machine?"

"Yes, Hans. This is it. But we are still doing tests on it so that our plan works and Skipper is under our control." He added an evil laugh in the end.

"So what will happen if Skipper escapes your mind control?"

"It simple really."

"What's so simple?" Hans now looks curiously.

"Nanobots."

"Nanobots?" Hans stares mouth agape at a vial Blowhole is holding now.

"This serum contains the nanobots. We'll inject it into his bloodstream. If he doesn't do what is required, this wonder of science will start poisoning him from the inside."

Hans looked at the vial and smiled mischievously.

"We can't inject him now, due to his poor health and this serum is being improved as we talk. We need him conscious for the procedure."

"I can't wait to see him suffer." He smiled and rubbed his flippers together.

"You have to wait, patience Hans. Soon we'll get what we both want. Revenge!"

Both diabolical villains shared an evil laugh, a longer one in fact.

"Wait, doctor mammal fish! Why are we having Skipper attack the base if we only want revenge against him?"

"It'll be too easy if we end him now. If the base is destroyed, it'll be a bonus for us. And I'm pretty sure you want him to suffer loads of pain, before he falls, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

The two started walking as they came up with more evil schemes.

"After all these years, we've succeeded in breaking Skipper!"

"And we can finally see him fall under our hands! Muahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Review please? I'm probably going to update the next chapter much faster^^ For those who haven't viewed my profile, there's a Kowalski one-shot coming up soon!**

**Regarding my upcoming stories...**

**-Do you guys want me to start updating Tragic Pasts regularly? I've got 5-6 chapters at hand, should I update now or wait till I finish Last Breath? Cause the trailer has been posted.**

**-Do you think I should include Mort's perspective in this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, I've updated in three days! Are you happy? You should be XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own penguins of Madagascar or any of the characters**** mentioned ****below in this piece of leisure writing.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 Last Breath - 12/12/13_

_Notes:_

_-It's going to heat up soon, really soon, so read through this entire chapter _;)

_-It has been more than one week for the penguins without Skipper living with them. The penguins still haven't found out about Skipper's survival._

* * *

**Morning Central Park**

Kowalski sighed. It was the beginning of another week without Skipper. The sun was coming up and Private and Rico already awoke. They already finished morning training and they were inside the HQ. Kowalski was at the top of the clock tower. He looked at each habitat with his binoculars, scanning for any suspicious activity. This job was getting a toll on him. Ever since the news came that Skipper was gone, the zoo lost all its liveliness. The visitors got their performance regularly but after the zoo opening hours everything wasn't normal at all.

Everyone was much quieter after that tragic event. Marlene has been more sensitive towards the team and visited regularly, even though she still didn't believe that penguins had those kind of enemies. Julien and Maurice tried not to disturb them as much, occasionally bringing smoothies and salads for them to enjoy. Even Mort had ceased the feet obsession and has quietened down significantly. Poor kid, who knows how much Skipper meant to him.

The other animals chatted among themselves and tried not to put themselves in grave situations that will require the penguins' assistance.

Everything was smooth. Ack~ who am I kidding? Last week, the zoo animals rioted against them and put up such a fuss because Alice wasn't here for two days and they had absolutely no food.

The penguins were not used to riot control without Skipper. They were already exhausted due to multiple road trips they had to make.

Shockingly, Julien decided to help the penguins during that mission. He insisted, so Kowalski had no choice but to include him. He was quieter and smarter than usual, which had Kowalski worried throughout the mission. However he assured him by saying that 'The zoo's problems are the king's problems; which is why I have to help my subjects.' Little did they know that Skipper had secretly provided Julien self-defence classes. First they had to calm the mob down and convince them that they would take care of their food supply. They had to break into a few warehouses and snag a few supplies; Rico already took care of the payment.

Alice had applied MC for four days. After the penguins plus lemur delivered all the food, they realized they took two point seven five hours (2 hours 45 minutes) in total for just that mission. The boys fell asleep immediately in their bunks.

No one except Julien knew how much the penguins were suffering. They had no commanding officer, and they were expected to move on just like that. With Kowalski shouldering hundred more burdens, he was getting more tired and had the most sleepless nights in the history of Central Park Zoo. Well, no one knew what is Skipper's longest streak of sleepless nights, but that's not the point right? Since Julien was the only one to accompany them on Operation: get this mob food, he was the only one to know that the penguins had not eaten for the four days Alice was on leave. They were both mentally and physically weakened.

Julien had been trying his best to help out the penguins. No one knows why. No one noticed as he was quick to cover his tracks. Only the penguins, receiving his help knew that Julien was aiding them. No one knows. No one ever guessed that Julien could suddenly have emotions.

Kowalski is really thankful for all the help Julien did, from controlling the mob to restraining Bada and Bing on their late night crime sprees. He knows that Julien is also affected by Skipper, but he doesn't know the extent of it.

Kowalski looks beyond the horizon for one last time before being greeted by the sight of the first workers car driving in. He quickly jumped off the clock tower and made his way to the HQ.

**SKIPPER'S LOCATION_UNKNOWN HQ**

I knew that Hans and Blowhole hadn't visited me. Not yet. There is a pain surging in my chest. I guess the wound is still not healed. I can't see past the multiple layers of bandages while being chained to the wall.

I wish my men are okay. The last thing I want is for them to be injured or separated. I hope my young Private can handle the problem he goes suicidal or something. I shudder and wipe that out of my mind.

I see the metal door being opened and two figures coming in. I make them out as Blowhole and Hans. Ever since they had been treating me, I've always felt kind of dizzy so my vision isn't that clear. What is Blowhole holding in his hand...? Is that a syringe...oh no...I'm so dead...

"Greetings Skipper, I suppose you have been wondering why we haven't visited you today."

'Not really, I was just wondering if I could kick your butts today for a change,' I wanted to yell something snappy back at them but I couldn't find my voice. Guess that's due to the many times they strangled me with the electric whips.

"Ah I see you have lost your voice. That should keep your annoying mouth shut."

I glared at that puffin.

"I've got a little surprise for you Skippy!" Blowhole's awfully cheerful voice spoke up.

Hans moved toward me and I fear more pain is to come. If my chains were unlocked I would have tried to punch his head. But strangely, this time my chains are still secured firmly around my wrists.

"This won't hurt," he firmly presses his flippers against my throat and grabs the syringe, "Much." He then adds. He plunges the sharp needle into a vein in my neck.

I couldn't scream so I squeeze my eyes shut in pain. It hurt a lot. After I felt his flippers leave my neck I open my eyes. I see both of them sharing evil laughs from a distance beyond me.

"What did you do to me?" I wanted to ask, all that came out was a growl.

"See this remaining serum in the syringe? It has nanobots. Its currently in your bloodstream now. I can kill you at will if you don't obey me after I use my MIND CONTROLER on you. This ray gun..."

Which was now in Hans' flippers, so he continued, "...will give us control over your mind. See after we zap you with this, you'll have no choice to work for us. And the first order of business is trashing the main penguin base. This might hurt." He shot a fake apologetic smile and fired that bad boy.

After I got zapped I felt a tingle through my body and I passed out for the umpteenth time that week. I heard them say something about my body will take time to adjust to the effects...

**{Time skip to 9 pm at Central Park}**

Most of the zoo inhabitants were gathered in the zoovenir store. There were all complaining and shouting at the same time about the same problem. All their items had been randomly disappearing in the night and they were really angry.

Kowalski, Rico and Private slid to the store and hopped onto the table, staring in horror at the chaos.

"Alright everyone keep quiet!" Kowalski yelled. No use. Everyone was still talking.

"Who wants chocolates and candy?!" Julien bellowed in a loud voice. He got everyone to listen to him.

"Alright, now everyone pay attention to the penguins!" He brought the spotlight to Kowalski.

"Everyone, we're going to do this organized. Only one animal speaks at a time. Marlene, you first."

"There has been someone sneaking in and out of the zoo and every night someone's belongings are going missing. Last night my entire storage of oysters disappeared! I've been saving them for weeks!"

"My peanuts too!" Burt said.

"Our bananas are all gone." Mason said on behalf of Phil.

"My hay's stolen. I'm going to beat that thief to pulp once I get hold of him." Roy growled.

"Alright, point taken. We will be going on a stake out and we'll get hold of the culprit in no time."

"Hey who put you in charge of the whole zoo huh? We want our food back. And we want them now!" The flamingo sparked up a new point, stirring the whole group to agree with her.

"Well I said so! They are in charge of my kingdom and I give them authority to control this situation!" Julien yelled back on behalf of the penguins, getting pissed off.

Both Julien and Kowalski were sharing the same thoughts: How on earth did Skipper control a mob this huge?

"Back off Julien-" Marlene started.

Suddenly the sound of the locked door being kicked open behind them was heard and all the animals spun around in their own places. The place turned very silent, as they thought humans had suddenly entered the shop in that night.

Two penguins as tall as Rico appeared in their fighting stances. They both had kicked the door open leading to their breathlessness.

"Lieutenant Kowalski! Urgent news!" The previously mentioned lieutenant James Anthony wheezed out.

"James? Randy? What's going on?" Kowalski questioned, assumed full commando mode.

Randy, Kowalski's former classmate and friend hurriedly replied, "The base is under attack. We need to go. It started at least an hour ago. We're the closest to your location so we were sent. We need to go!"

The other animals just froze not catching onto the conversation. The trio and Julien hurried over to the penguins. Randy had spoken very quickly due to lack of time but they understood.

"The base?" Private questioned.

"IPDF HQ is under attack!" James shouted yet again as he was panicking a lot.

"That's not possible! Not even an army can defeat the base!" Kowalski yelled with his eyes wide while calculating provisions and weaponry on his clipboard.

"It's possible! And it's a one-man army!" The two young penguins' voices were getting louder and more hoarse.

"Who?!" Rico rasped.

"Former Captain Skipper!" James and Randy yelled in unison.

Time stopped for the three stunned penguins.

* * *

**Like it? Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter! I'm so happy you guys love this so far! *jumps around and squeals in joy* **

**For this chapter, its divided into two parts. Part 1 continues from Chapter Four but Part 2 shows what happened before that. Its like a time rewind or a flashback. If you follow the timing given at each scene of Chp 4 and 5 it's pretty easy to understand. ****Some other random penguin officers are mentioned, just to fill in the roles :) The next update might take longer than this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters/episodes/habitats in PoM.**

**CHAPTER 5 Part 1**

* * *

_Previously, IN CHAPTER 4 OF LAST BREATH_

_"IPDF HQ is under attack!" James shouted._

_"That's not possible! Not even an army can defeat the base!" Kowalski yelled with his eyes wide while calculating provisions and weaponry on his clipboard._

_"It's possible! And it's a one-man army!" The two young penguins' voices were getting louder and more hoarse._

_"Who?!" Rico rasped._

_"Former Captain Skipper!" James and Randy yelled in unison._

_Time stopped for the five._

* * *

**Still Central Park Zoo, around 9 pm.**

"Our Skipper?"

"He's alive!" James assured them.

"And fighting!"

Kowalski was the first to snap out of his trance. He immediately slapped Rico and Private.

"We need your help." Kowalski told the two outsiders.

"We're in."

"Fall in men!"

All four stood before him in a line. Julien stood somewhere near Kowalski, getting slightly confused.

"We need to go to base immediately, no stops anywhere right?" Kowalski asked, speaking in a voice audible to only the six of them (Julien, Randy, James, Kowalski, Rico and Private).

"No sir." Randy answered.

"Okay, we've got two cars now. Rico take Randy and go grab medical supplies. Private bring James to our HQ and load us with weapons. I and Julien deal with this mob and I get our car. Meet in 10 at the gate. Move out!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They saluted (except for Ringtail) and the first mentioned four sped off via the entrance.

The other animals were getting anxious and stopped talking when they saw Julien and Kowalski turning to them. Their eyes clearly showed annoyance and intense fury.

"Alright listen here!" Kowalski yelled angrily at the top of his voice, gaining their attention .

"We've got a really big problem in our hands!" He started pacing (picked it up from Skipper).

"You all just heard Skipper's turned alive but has turned evil. We need to go and we can't solve your problem now. This is of higher importance. Lives of hundreds are at stake."

He paused his mindless pacing and glared at them,

"That officer is the same one who has power to take down a whole penguin army single handedly and I'm pretty sure you don't want him to hurt you with his words or punches and if you don't want him to go all mad commando on you when he returns home and I'm sure he will return," Kowalski spoke that part with confidence, "you all better behave under Julien's control. I DON'T WANT ANY MORE TROUBLE! COMPRENDE?"

Kowalski turned around and looked with Julien, who had the most serious expression ever worn in his life. The two nodded stiffly before Kowalski sped off to their own garage.

"Alright the small animals clear out via windows will bigger animals through doors. Move it people!" Julien began ordering them. The animals were too scared to risk facing Kowalski, Skipper or Julien's wrath and from they have seen/heard, it wouldn't be pretty. They had no choice but to forgo their own thief problem.

And so the big preparation for what could be the most ultimate, horrifying battle in their lives began. Honestly, no one was prepared to fight one of their own.

**CHAPTER 5 PART 2**

* * *

**~same day, but earlier in the afternoon, after Skipper was zapped, at 1700~**

Skipper woke up on an operation table with restrains around his flippers and feet. He felt drowsy but a little better than last time. He tugged at the loosely fastened restrains and got out of them. He glanced at a nearby piece of glass and saw that his feathers were not stained, and his bullet wound wasn't visable. He then realized there were metal bracelets on his flippers. He flicked a few switches and realised it created a hologram.

The hologram was exactly like Skipper, but there were no wounds or any kinds of injuries showing up on it. Of course! They couldn't show anyone else that they had been brutally torturing Skipper could they?

Hans approached him and asked, "You're finally awake. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel better, sir." Skipper told him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hans glanced at him suspiciously.

"Err... nothing."

'That must be Skipper fighting the device's effects. He cannot overpower the machine, it's too much for him to resist. Soon he'll be in our complete control.' Hans thought.

"Tell me Skipper, who do you work for?"

"For you and master Blowhole, sir." Skipper answered in a monotonous voice. Hans looked proud.

"I believe you are ready for your first mission. Blowhole will visit you shortly. Wait here."

"Yes sir." Skipper answered. On the inside, he was really facing a nerve-wrecking battle. He couldn't give into Blowhole's control and turn evil. But the device Hans used against him was too strong for him. What can he do? He really didn't want to fight his own team and his colleagues.

A while later, Blowhole met with Skipper and gave him his first mission – to infiltrate and destroy the penguin base.

By that time, Skipper was under the full control of Blowhole.

Skipper said he needed some weapons and a car, which surprisingly was provided. Blowhole and Hans trusted him and whatever he told them about the base as they knew nothing about it. They couldn't play with Skipper's memories either.

All they wanted was revenge – to torment him and inflict mental pain, so that he may be guilty – you know, classic villain procedure.

**~1800, on the road to the base~**

Skipper had been driving for the past hour. Yes, driving, ALONE. Before he took off for his mission, he made sure the tracking systems were disabled so that Blowhole couldn't follow him. He had his spare Bluetooth earpiece in his hand. He found it when he was wandering around his prison cell and the common rooms. Blowhole must have found it when he kidnapped him.

He had control over his evil side, but barely. Once he made sure none of Blowhole's minions were tailing him, he pulled over his car and made a dreaded call.

He tapped and fiddled with his earpiece until it connected.

"Blue eyes to HQ: Can anyone read me? This is urgent." Skipper waited for a reply. None came. He couldn't leave a voice message on so he left his ear piece on and started driving his car. By the looks of it, his throat hadn't healed yet.

**~1810 hours, IPDF headquarters, control room where signals are being transmitted and received and many engineers assemble~**

A technician was working on a computer. He had a pair of headphones on and was listening to different channels and surveillance frequencies. He stumbled through an abandoned channel and he noticed no one had used it for two weeks. It had suddenly a new message.

He thought it was harmless and started listening to it.

_"Blue eyes to HQ:_ _Can anyone read me? This is urgent." _He heard through the speaker.

'Who is Blue eyes? HQ? Is it this penguins' HQ? No one had a name like that in the penguin community. I must have hacked into a wrong channel.' The technician thought.

He realized that it was already four and left the computer station for his tea break. He met his friend along the corridor outside and waved at him.

"Hey Dan! How's life? Long time no see!" His friend waved.

The technician, Dan, walked with his friend, "Hello to you too Sam, I'm doing good, I'm going to the cafeteria for my break, you coming?"

"I'm fine too. I'm going there too."

"Good, we can take the time to catch up with each other. Hey you know, I came across a person called Blue Eyes. Do you know-" He couldn't finish as Sam had clamped his beak and started whispering.

"Dude you don't know?"

"What?"

"Blue eyes is the code name for Captain Skipper. I've helped him once in the control room."

"Skipper?" Where did he hear that name before...? "OH MY GOSH THAT SKIPPER!" He whispered-yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just realized I forgot to complete a report...looks like my break has to wait. See ya!" The technician lied before speeding off to the control room.

His friend nodded, buying that excuse and made his way to the cafeteria.

The tech guy brought up the channel which he found the message. It was sent at 1800 hours, which meant 15 minutes from now. He played the message again. "That's Skipper for sure..." The technician muttered as he called for the General to come to the room for an emergency.

"Whatever you called me for better be important." The General snarled behind the technician, who pressed the play button on the screen.

_"Blue eyes to HQ: Can anyone read me? This is urgent." Skipper's raspy voice rang out from the speaker._

"When did you get this?!" He growled, angry and shocked.

"15 minutes ago sir."

"Patch me through, I want communications back online. Skipper's alive, or there might be an imposter. I want you on it."

"Should I call the rest of the team sir?"

"No, not yet." The General watched the technician work on his task.

"Sir, it's connected, you can speak now."

"HQ to Blue Eyes: What's the emergency? Where are you? Is that really you? How do we know we can trust you?"

There was a buzzing in Skipper's earpiece. The car screeched to a halt as Skipper listened to the General.

"Listen General." Skipper started darkly. Skipper immediately stopped talking as his mind control side effects were clearly dominating him.

"HQ: Do you copy?"

"HQ to Blue eyes: Loud and clear!"

"Listen, I'm in a bad state now. There's evil surging through my brain every minute I speak and its getting harder to fight my mind battles.

"What's going on! How are you even alive!? Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter General. If you don't act quickly you guys are going to get it, badly. Listen carefully. I'm in pain right now and I'm starting to drive again. Destination? Your base. Mission? Infiltrate and eliminate. Mastermind: Blowhole. Do you comprehend sir? I don't know if this is a secure frequency and I can't risk getting you in more danger than you are in." Skipper said. Always to the point. Always in deep sentences.

"Understood. Do you have any idea when you'll arrive?"

Skipper suddenly jerked and screamed in pain. It was getting harder to resist the mind control. He started shaking so he stopped the car.

"I'll give myself... three hours..." He muttered between gasps and cries of pain. Skipper climbed out of the mini vehicle and leaned against the door, hoping the pain stops.

"Got it. Thanks for the warning."

"Don't thank me yet... Blowhole's out there... Hans too..."

"What about them?" Everyone knew the duo never got caught. Why was Skipper bringing up them?

"Mind control - turns me evil...injected nanobots that can harm me if I don't complete...mission..." Skipper said. He was sweating profusely, due to both the pain and the fear of hurting, not getting hurt.

The General's mouth was wide open, so was the technician's beside him.

"It's taking me over... If I'm too far gone... sir, don't try to save me from myself..." Skipper muttered as tears started welling in his eyes. It hurt too much - his chest and his mind. He knew what he had just said and it was adding pain too.

The General realized that Skipper had suddenly stopped talking.

"Blue eyes?"

"Skipper!"

"General." The colder icy version of Skipper's voice was enough to send chills down the anyone's spine.

"Blue eyes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! In fact, everything is better! Oh and one last thing. Remember General, expect the unexpected. Don't expect me to be at your doorstep in three hours. In fact, I would like to have the whole place leveled by then."

The General's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't his captain. He heard the earpiece Skipper had hit the ground before the channel got cut off.

He needed to take action immediately. If there was one penguin who had a chance of tearing down his base, it would be most probably Skipper. He can't afford to lose his best captain anymore. He needed to think of something.

"You heard him. We need to get ready. Get all communications up. Call back all agents. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

**Review pwease? I hope you guys like this. This is still my first PoM story and I'm amazed how all of you have responded! Intended to be a one-shot, it now has more than 10k words... I can't believe this one bit!**

**Thanks to all those who encouraged me through reviewing and reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to my lovely readers! I was overjoyed that I got 8 reviews for the previous chapter (: Thanks for all the great comments!**

**Okay, if you guys remembered at the start of chapter 4, Kowalski said it was a start of a new week without Skipper. So let's just assume its a Monday when the boys learn of Skipper's survival.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter c:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone/anything from Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

**Central Park, 2109 (nine minutes since Kowalski gave the order for preparations)**

Kowalski slammed the brakes as soon as he reached the gate. Rico and Randy were already there, starting to load all the medical supplies onto the car. James and Private had four suitcases with them, loaded with weapons. Skipper had made them prepare all these weapons in advance in case they lacked a 'Rico'. Julien came running towards them with two cell phones.

"I found this two celly phone thingys in the Lost and Found. You just click number one and the green phone sign and then I click my green phone sign and then we can talk." Julien explained, panting, as he gave one phone to Kowalski.

"Thanks Julien. Randy and James would have to stay here while we go. We need eyes on the zoo and we can't let you three on solo. You two agents have training and you know what to do." Kowalski said, he and Private hopped into the back seat while Rico in the driver's.

"Please give us a stat update frequently, we need to know what is going on there." Randy requested.

"Same to you, contact us every 12 hours, starting from 0600 tomorrow."

"Goodbye, take care of Skipper." James wished.

"Will do." The two groups exchanged final nods and wishes before Kowalski commanded Rico to "Step on the gas."

The three left behind followed the car disappearing into the darkness with their gazes. "We need to go and buy them an excuse for a long-term disappearance."

"First we need to check on the animals." Julien informed.

"Agreed."

* * *

**At the same time, Monday, 2110, IPDF Headquarters.**

Skipper had gotten off his car around a mile away before starting to walk the rest of the distance to the HQ. He had a mini black shoulder backpack in which there were darts, guns and smoke bombs. He was wearing sunglasses too and he adjusted the small bracelets on his hand so that they won't fall off easily. His mind was not that clear at the moment and the real Skipper really didn't want to injure the penguins _or worse._

In his hand he had a flamethrower. Its always the flamethrowers, isn't it?

Usually he would have gone for the 'charge in with the guns blazing' tactic but this time he opted for the silent shadows technique, or in layman's terms, stealth mode.

* * *

**Back to the car, 2120.**

Private and Kowalski had rechecked all their supplies and made sure all were working. Rico had been driving in a breakneck speed, faster than usual in the hopes of getting Skipper back to normal.

"Kowalski, I need to know how the base even looks like, I've only gone there once. I need more intel." Private requested his senior officer.

"The base can be divided into five parts, Central Wing, North Zone, East Wing, West Wing and South Zone. Central Wing is the only part that is visible above ground level and extends all the way underground. All the other parts are hidden underground. You've seen that the Central Wing is located in that woods area, its because we can't let humans find us." Kowalski explained as he took out a map and pointed to each of the buildings.

"Right here, is the North Zone, its were the training facilities and sparring rooms, plus all other teaching equipment are.

West Wing - Nuclear developments and other weapons creation facilities, which also include labs for experimentations and science. We've been trying to generate a less cost consuming way to meet our needs.

East Wing - Its a dorm for families and students, coming with all necessary living space. We also have our medical facility there, which extends to North Zone.

South Zone - Is the place where we actually store our vehicles, our hangars are there. Half of our top secret weapons are stored there. We need high clearance to enter THAT buiding.

Central Wing- Is where land vehicles are located. A quarter of all our weapons are there as that facility extends to ground level.

A few bridges and the vents system connect all these zones. Any Questions?"

"Do we have clearance for South Zone?"

"Yes, our team has clearance."

"One more, how's the security like?"

"We have patrols, rotating each 8 hours. There are more than a hundred teams out there, we have about 5 teams each shift. We need high security due to all the risks. For accessing each section and Zone/Wing, there are iris recognition scanners and password protection."

"Thank you. How long will we take to reach there?"

Kowalski took out his abacus and calculated, "At this rate, 67.4 minutes.

"Private, there's another map you might wanna use." Kowalski said, this time taking a clear plastic sheet with black drawings on it and placing it on top of the original map. There were so many lines on the plastic sheet that it made the whole figure seem so complex.

"What's this sheet?"

"This, is the vents system. Its top secret, only few people know about this. Skipper is the only one who even bothers to keep a map of it. He has planned many escape routes and made some improvements to the system."

"You mean just like the escape tunnels in our HQ?"

"Yes, he is the only one who has the full copy of it, as far as I can tell. Most people won't go there. So make sure that if Skipper goes missing, you and Rico check there alone okay? Top Secret. No other team probably knows about this."

Private nodded, looking out of the window, trying to mentally calm himself down about the upcoming fight. He had no idea how violent Skipper was going to be.

* * *

**Another 40 minutes later… **

Skipper climbed to the top of the Central Wing block using his grappling hook and climbed into a ventilation shaft. (I think that's how you spell it).

He was familiar with his position. He was near the entrance of the building, and waited for the CCTVs nearby to turn away from him before sneaking up on two penguins on duty and knocking 'em out. He dragged them to a corridor silently before proceeding down the hallways. A few penguins saw him and took out their guns, firing them almost instantly.

Skipper ran across the hallways, charging toward them while dodging every bullet and dart flying toward him, reached them and swiftly knocked them out with a blow to the head.

He was about to travel further into the block and venture underground but a loud siren sounded and red lights started flashing throughout the wing. Skipper swiftly turned behind and saw a younger, unarmed, penguin running away from him.

'He must have sounded the alarm!' Skipper thought as he flung two knives at the boy. But he was gone. Skipper walked over, pulled out the knives with no struggle and killed the cameras installed on the ceiling of the hallways.

He ran down the hallways and looked for a flight of stairs which led to the underground section of the base. There were two officers along the stairs and he knocked them both while running down the stairways.

There were several doors and he picked one, sneaking into the room it led to. He remembered that one was closest to the other blocks. He found himself in a room dark and silent, and his gut was telling him to prepare for a battle.

He closed his eyes and put his flippers arms in a defensive position, legs widening apart as he tried to pick out any kind of noise or movement through his hearing. It was just like the blindfold test. Go on instinct.

The real Skipper was having a little control. He could lessen the darkness of his thinking, though he was having a hard time from restraining himself to performing at his full potential.

He sensed a cold wind brush against his side and immediately moved to his left, dodging the blows of someone's bullet and some other tranquilizer darts.

"You underestimate me greatly." Skipper stated and chuckled dryly as he got warmed up for the fight.

* * *

**But at the car...**

"Kowalski, the phone's ringing. I press the green button right?"

"Yes Private. Wait, let me talk."

Private passed the phone to Kowalski.

"Hello?"

"Kowalski, this is Randy. We've got news."

"Yes?"

"Skipper's just attacked Central Wing.." Private looked at Kowalski who gulped.

"You got contacts with the General and other Captains?"

"Yes we do."

"You might want to fill us in on some details…?" Kowalski prompted.

"Oh yes, the General informed us on something important. You need to put the 'speaker mode' on for this. Private and Rico need to hear this too."

"What's the speaker mode? Sorry, I can't read." Kowalski muttered sheepishly.

"Its alright. Its the button above the green call button. Try that?"

"Okay it works."

"Private, Kowalski and Rico, the General said Skipper called the HQ at six. I'll play the conversation for you."

_"HQ to Blue Eyes: What's the emergency? Where are you? Is that really you? How do we know we can trust you?"_

_"Listen General." Skipper started darkly, before pausing and talking again. "HQ: Do you copy?"_

_"HQ to Blue eyes: Loud and clear!"_

_"Listen, I'm in a bad state now. There's evil surging through my brain every minute I speak and its getting harder to fight my mind battles._

_"What's going on! How are you even alive!? Where are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter General. If you don't act quickly you guys are going to get it, badly. Listen carefully. I'm in pain right now and I'm starting to drive again. Destination? Your base. Mission? Infiltrate and eliminate. Mastermind: Blowhole. Do you comprehend sir? I don't know if this is a secure frequency and I can't risk getting you in more danger than you are in." Skipper said._

_"Understood. Do you have any idea when you'll arrive?"_

The boys started hearing cries of pain. "Is that Skipper?" Private asked weakly.

_"I'll give myself... three hours..." He muttered between breaths._

_"Got it. Thanks for the warning."_

_"Don't thank me yet... Blowhole's out there... Hans too..."_

"Blowhole?" Rico questioned.

_"What about them?"_

_"Mind control - turns me evil...injected nanobots that can harm me if I don't complete...mission..." Skipper said. _

"That's insane!" Kowalski yelled, going through multiple calculations in his head.

_"It's taking me over... If I'm too far gone... sir, don't try to save me from myself..." Skipper muttered weakly._

Private's eyes widened in alarm. "Did he really mean that…?" He looked up to Kowalski, who nodded before turning away.

Randy started talking again, "Kowalski, how do you break mind controls?"

Kowalski took out his clipboards and started drawing situations on it.

"We don't know how Skipper got under their control - if it was a machine we could reverse the effects but I don't think we can get a mind control machine back from Blowhole. I highly doubt he was hypnotised so the best way is by using cognitive recalibration."

"Eh, what exactly is that?"

"Give a hard blow to his head."

"There aren't any other options K'walski?" Private inquired.

"Nope."

"You know what to do." Randy told them with a foreboding tone before hanging up.

* * *

**At Skipper's location**

Skipper felt a flipper coming toward him and twisted it before even looking in its direction. He spun the poor penguin around and threw him at two others, defeating all three of them. One penguin was throwing a punch at him while another a kick from from the opposite direction. He flipped over and knocked them both out at the same time. Once he ensured that the remaining officers had either been unconscious or temporarily immovable he went to the other side of the room and continued through another door.

He saw a few barrels in the room. Fuel. His eyes lit up in the sight of them. He saw them lined up along the walls and made an escape plan in his mind. He took out his flame thrower, set fire to two of them and climbed into a vent just before the fire spread and everything exploded.

"All personnel, evacuate Central Wing immediately!" The intercom blared. Skipper's head started throbbing due to the resistance to the mind control. He continued climbing through the vents, hoping to reach the North Zone as fast as he could without being caught. However his multiple injuries only delayed him.

Kowalski and team arrived just to hear explosions at the underground section of Central Wing.

"Hurry we must get inside!" Kowalski ordered as they all started belly sliding. Rico kicked open the front door.

There were a few dozen soldiers standing at the front lobby, some of them tending to injured personnel.

Kowalski didn't recognise any of the penguins. Fortunately Agent Nigel saw them and helped them out.

"Kowalski." Agent Nigel called out.

"Agent Nigel." They saluted.

"At ease soldier. Do you know what happened?"

"No sir."

"Skipper sneaked into the building, knocked some guards out and infiltrated the underground section. He blew up one of the rooms and the fire caused a few other rooms to be unstable. We just evacuated the guards out. Some of them are injured. We could use your help in first aid."

Kowalski nodded and Rico threw up a bag full of medical supplies. They had more of those in the car. The trio walked over to one of the guards who was leaning against the wall, surrounded by a few friends.

"Sir, I'm Kowalski and this is Rico, we're trained in first aid. Can you tell us where you're injured and what caused them?"

His flipper was bent, clearly broken. "Skipper broke my flipper… threw me into a wall, back hurts too much."

Rico already had the cloth to wrap the broken flipper and put it into a sling.

"This should prevent unnecessary strain to your arm, but it'll still hurt a bit. You might want to take pain killers."

"Thanks Kowalski."

The trio went to help the others who were hurt.

The speakers turned on and another announcement was made."Attention all personnel, intruder is still at large. Skipper has escaped from sight and is dangerous and armed. Please proceed with extreme caution."

Private, who was helping another victim under the guidance of Rico and Kowalski, looked up to them.

"K'walski, Skipper doesn't kill anyone right?" Private asked fearfully.

Kowalski jerked his head up at the unexpected question. "He...he hasn't killed anyone yet… but at this stage he's uncontrollable…."

"What?! How could you say that?" Private almost yelled, shocked at what Kowalski implied.

"It's true, he can't resist the mind control so he might display extremely violent moves."

"I know that Skipper's still in there… i can feel it…"

"I just hope that we can return him to normal in time Private. Before its too late."

"Me too K'walski."

* * *

**2400+ words enough for you guys? I'd like to hear your thoughts about this chapter soon! Hope the scenes weren't confusing. Any room for improvement? By the way, please vote on the poll on my profile page, if you haven't. Thank you for taking the time to do so ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to my wonderful readers out there! I would like to thank each of the reviewers for taking the time to leave a review! It really brightens my day :) There will be a few random penguins being mentioned in the base...hope you guys don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

**2330 (11 PM) IPDF Headquarters**

The penguins had to wait till the smoke cleared and all the debris had been removed from the explosion site till they could get back into the Central Wing.

Currently, Kowalski was leading his two remaining teammates towards the East Wing, to check up on the injured people and to talk with the experts in medicine. He himself had experience with treating injuries, just like Rico, but he fared better in Science and engineering.

Kowalski opened the glass door leading to the medical facility. He passed by a female penguin who was carrying a clipboard and writing something.

"Excuse me miss. We would like to visit the soldiers who were hurt in the break in just now."

She looked up from her clipboard and just noticed their presence.

"Can I know who you are?"

"I'm Kowalski, this is Private and that's Rico. We're Skipper's teammates and er… we aren't too familiar with this place."

"Oh! Pardon me, name's Linda. Follow me."

Private and Rico looked up to Kowalski who started following the girl, indicating she was trustworthy.

She walked along a long hallway before entering quite a big room. There were several penguins being examined for injuries and those who were already checked were chatting quietly at the other side.

Private, Rico and Kowalski glanced throughout the entire room, from their position at the doorway.

"Why are there so many people here? I thought not many were injured?" Private asked, confused.

"Don't worry, not many were injured and the worst is bruises. You see, we don't know what exactly Blowhole did to Skipper so we needed to practice extra precaution. All the officers here were involve in the fight with Skipper and we just needed to check if there was any spread in radiation or any poison from Skipper."

"Were there any signs of radiation?"

"So far nope, their blood content is perfectly normal. We're pretty sure that they won't be affected in any way. Skipper's blood, however, has nanobots in it. Have you been informed?"

"Yes we have."

"We haven't come up a way to deactivate it. When Skipper breaks free from his mind control, anything can happen to him. We don't know how nanobots are programmed. The more intellectual penguins in the lab are stumped."

Kowalski looked to Rico and Private before speaking. "I'll go to the labs, see if I can help to solve that problem."

"Do you know your way out?"

"Yes, we'll take it from here."

The three left the area and proceeded to exit the East Wing.

"Kowalski, where are we going?"

"Shh…" He led them out into a corridor where there weren't any cameras.

"You remember the vents?"

"Yes?" Private nodded while Rico grunted, "Uh huh?"

"I want you two to get to the South Zone."

"Why?" Rico asked, confused.

"I've made calculations and Skipper's next location is likely to be there. He's most probably after the weapons. I want you two to track him down."

"And you're not coming with us because?"

"I need to go to the lab and check on what they're working on. We need a solution to the problem asap as Blowhole can activate the nanos in Skipper's blood anytime at nanos could cause radiation or or or diseases that can lead to decrease in blood cells that'll cause him to die or it could release poison when activated. And we three can't go off radar at the same time. You two go. I'll catch up with you later. Good luck."

"Let's go Rico." They both started hunting for a vent while Kowalski made his way to the labs.

Kowalski was more familiar with the scientists than the medics so he wasn't that lost in the lab.

He met Charles, another familiar scientist, who quickly explained what was happening in the lab.

"We need a blood sample from Skipper and I doubt it we can get it before he turns normal. Once Blowhole finds out he regained control over himself, he might activate them and we still don't know what it can do. We're stumped. Can you think of a way to override the nanobot Kowalski?"

Kowalski took out his clipboard and muttered a few options to him. Then they both crossed out all those which weren't possible, leaving them with no options. Kowalski sat there, flippers covering his face as he tried to work out a solution.

"Do you have any experience working with nanobots Kowalski?"

Kowalski looked up and nodded his head slowly. Then his face brightened up in a moment of breakthrough.

"That's it! All we have to do is create a bunch of new set of nanobots! We can create their protocol so that before the other set does something bad to Skipper, this set will deactivate them!"

"You're a genius Kowalski! Have you created nanobots before?"

Kowalski nodded his head vigorously and started scribbling more lines of calculations.

"It's going to take time but I hope it won't be too late."

"Let's get to work then, I'll help you out with calculations."

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."

* * *

Rico and Private had entered the South Zone already. They were passing by various rooms, most occupied by the trainees. Then they came up to the weapons storage rooms. They stumbled upon a very dark room. Rico heard a switch switching on and the light flickered. Skipper walked into the room cautiously, looking for any other's presence before moving in.

Private and Rico watched from the vent in the ceiling as Skipper unlocked a cupboard which looked like a vault. He glanced throughout all the shelves in it, each containing a few weapons. He replaced his flamethrower with a long range rocket blaster from the second shelf and strapped it to his back. He took a sleek gun and a few spare bullets, not to mention a switchblade and placed it in his bag.

Suddenly the speaker system crackled to life, in just that room. Hans' voice filtered through it.

"Greetings Skipper, we have an important announcement to make. You see we have enabled tracking systems which you will never be able to comprehend, and we've realized you're just toying around with the penguins. Your mission is to level the place, do I make it clear? We have access to the communications channels only for a few moments but it is enough for us to catch on that you haven't put in your best effort in this mission yet."

Skipper's eyes narrowed as he listened Hans pause and continue in a colder, more mocking tone.

"Oh, and we would like you to bring us a souvenir. Bring us the three penguins who used to work with you alive. Or else you won't live long. Have a nice day Skipper."

Skipper's gut told him something was wrong. Not with the message, but something in the room was dangerous. He started looking around for any suspicious activity.

Private and Rico kicked open the vent exit and landed behind Skipper.

"Its so good to see you both again." He said with a malicious smile, which was starting to creep Private out.

"We don't want to hurt you Skipper, come with us and everything would return to normal."

"Looking cute and naive as always young Private. Who said I wasn't normal?" With that the second fistfight of the night started.

Skipper ran toward both of them, exchanging punches and kicks instead of just knocking them out.

Skipper did a few perfect kicks before drawing out his knife. Private was about to kick him in his gut but Skipper knocked him to the floor. Private saw Rico and Skipper circling each other with knives in hand and tried to get up but his leg seemed to be sprained.

Rico charged at Skipper, with Skipper defending himself with his fists and knife while Rico tried to weaken him. Unfortunately, Rico's stance gave Skipper an opening and he too got knocked to the ground.

Private glanced around the room and saw an emergency alarm button and crawled toward it to activate it. But Skipper saw him too and the last thing he saw was Skipper walking toward him before he got karate-chopped and blacked out.

"Please...Skipper….don't do this to us…" He moaned before passing out.

"I've got no other choice Private." Skipper took a glance at both of them before fleeing the scene.

* * *

**How is it? I really wanted to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. Sorry if its too short. The next chapter's fight scenes will be better than this for sure. Reviews anyone? Tell me what you guys think^^**


End file.
